Savior
by pinkchristmas9
Summary: Sakura has secrets. Secrets that began with the death of her mother. Sasuke has a secret. A secret that he's had since he laid eyes on Sakura. He loved her. When Sasuke discovers one of her secrets, he does all he can to make it go away and save her. He becomes her Savior. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno walked to the training field, arriving at precisely 8:04 AM. Sasuke was already there, but her sensei and other team mate were MIA.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." She said softly. She'd long since given up trying to make him hers, as long as she could have him as a friend she'd settle for it. She was tired from the previous night, or well, many previous nights and hoped that a good training session would wake her.

"Hn, Sakura." Sasuke said. He looked up at her, then furrowed his brow at her. "What's that?" He said, gesturing to a mark on her neck.

"Wha- Oh! I think I bumped myself in my sleep somehow." She smiled. _Shit_ She thought. She'd forgotten her make-up this morning. She could only pray there weren't a lot, and that her shirt would stay up.

She moved to stand next to Sasuke, smiling up at him. He looked at her, his eyes half shut. "Hn." He said, before turning back to his phone. Sakura let out a deep breath. And took out her own phone, playing games on it until Kakashi arrived, a mere 2 hours later.

Sakura ached by the time training ended, every muscle in her body begging for a hot soak. She trudged home, sore but proud of her work ethic, and entered her home with caution. Her father awaited her, sitting on the sofa, sipping shots of straight whisky and vodka.

"Hello Father." She greeted him, somewhat timidly.

"Hello Sakura. Wash up, the boys are coming over tonight. I've laid out an outfit for you." He instructed. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded.

"What time, father?" She asked.

"They'll be here around 8." He answered. Great, that gave her 3 hours just to herself. The only three hours she'd get till she slept, adn she planned on using every second of it.

"Thank you, father." She said, making her way up the stairs and to the bathroom. She turned on the shower head, blasting it so it burned her hand initially. Turning it down a tad, she let it run for a minute while she looked at what 'outfit' her father had picked for her to wear.

She nearly dropped to the ground in tears. On her bed lay thigh high sheer black stockings, a black spiked collar, lace black thong and black vinyl-looking top that was strung together in the front, strapless and low cut. Her petite breasts would probably fall out if she wasn't careful wearing it. Black stilettos were placed on the floor besides the clothes, and on her night stand was blood-red lipstick, the kind of red you think when you hear the word red, and black eyeliner, and purple eyeshadow.

_Fuck no..._ She mentally whined. She went back to the bathroom, and began to strip herself of her dirty clothing bit by bit. Once she was fully naked, she stared at herself in the mirror. Cuts ran up and down her hips, and arms, and her eyes were puffy. She had even noticed she'd begun to cry. She looked down at her stomach. Most thought it were flat as a board and envied her during the summers. She however, saw nothing but fat that needed to be dealt with. She picked out all her flaws in her head, arms to pointy, legs to fat, no thigh gap, to fat in general, ugly face, etc. Then, she stepped into the water letting it pour over her body. The water both hurt her and made her feel good, stinging her cuts and relaxing her aching muscles. She relaxed adn took her time cleaning herself, being thorough with every inch, savoring the feeling of finally being with herself. Her soapy hands ran across her collar bone, and her thoughts drifted to happier things.

Eventually though, she had to get out. She turned the water off and got out, wrapping herself in a fuzzy white towel. She dried herself as she made her way back to her room, locking herself in. She looked at the clock. 7:45. She mentally cursed. Her shower had been so nice, lasting over 2 hours.

She quickly slipped the thong on, adjusting to the uncomfortable invasion of her, um, used to it, she put the top on, quickly discovering that it was indeed cut low and that it was also very fitted, leaving nothing to the imagination. She then slipped into the stockings and shoes, before blow drying her hair. She was happy she'd cut it, it made her look older. Plus, it didn't take as long to dry so her father was less likely to get angry with her. She made her way over to the make up once her hair was dried, and put it on as she knew her father and his friends liked it. Bold, bold red lips with thick eyeliner and smokey purple shadow. She covered her cuts with make up as well. She glanced at the clock again. 7:58. She would wait up here in her uncomfortable clothing for her father to call her name down, and she'd have to put on a brave face for the next few hours.

The two minutes went by way too fast for her.

"Sakura, come down here please. Our guests have arrived!" Sakura swallowed, or, tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Coming father!" She said, pushing the fear and anxiety of being seen like this out of her head. Sure, she'd done this before, but it was never any less mortifying. Self hatred was a monster. She, with some difficulty, walked down the stairs, to be greeted by about 8 men, plus her father, plus a woman. So 10 adults in total, all very horny. She blinked back the tears fighting to escape and greeted them.

"Hello there." She said. The faces were familiar, she'd seen them just last week.

"Ay Marc, lemme start this week." The man she knew as Roberto said. Marco, her father, nodded. Sakura stayed put at the bottom of the stairwell, to frightened to move.

The man came to her, pulling her out into the living room. She stumbled along in the shoes, eventually regaining her balance when she stopped having to walk. Roberto faced her, then shoved his tongue into her mouth deeply and hard. She already felt violated and invaded and they'd only just begun. His hands soon were groping her boobs and pinching her nipples, her mind hating it but her natural body instinctively reacting to the attention it was getting.

Then, another man came. He pulled her thong down and rubbed her womanhood, easing wetness out of her. Once he thought she was well enough to be fucked, he took his cock out and thrusted into her. She gasped at the pain. Soon after, she was stripped except for the shoes and stockings

Man after man added himself to the scene, including the woman who had Sakura finger her. Her father was given a blow job, and every time one person would come some one else would take their place. She was on her knees with a double penetration, not knowing if she hurt more in the front or in the back, being forced to deep throat and give 2 hand jobs all at once. All the while she was spanked regularly and her breasts were sucked and bitten and abused by horny mouths, her hair yanked and was called dirty things like 'bitch, whore, slut, hooker' and worse.

The only thing she was grateful for was that no one knew about this.

Or, that's what she'd thought.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was walking home late that night. Him and Naruto were currently on good terms, and he'd gone over to watch a movie. Well, it ended up being 3 movies, each about 2 hours long. So now, at about 3 in the morning, he was heading home for the little sleep he craved. Passing Sakura's home, he glanced in. The lights were on, what was he going to do?

The sight sent chills down his spine. Sakura, _Sakura_ was being raped by many men, then dropped to the floor like a sack of tomatoes. The sight sickened him. He saw that she was then, apparently, instructed to go upstairs. Her tear streaked face nodded, and she hobbled her way up, clinging to the railing so she wouldn't fall.

The next thing Sasuke did, he didn't even realize he was doing until he'd done it.

He rang the doorbell.

About 3 minutes later, he rang again.

Another 2 minutes past, and he rang it twice more. That's when a man opened it, glaring at him. He knew this man was Sakura's father, and also knew he was forcing her to pleasure him and his friends.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry sir." He said coldly. "Is Sakura around? I need to speak to her about our upcoming mission. It's vital."

"I can tell her for you."

"Confidential. May I come in?" He said, walking in anyway. "Where is she? Upstairs?" He guessed, looking at Marco. What he;d just witnessed had made his heart twist and knot and ache, and the newly found hatred for this man was undeniable. Not that Sasuke would deny hatred for anyone, but this was severe hate.

"She should be asleep in her bedroom." The man told.

Sasuke walked up the stairs, not caring all the people were staring at him. Hell, he was used to being stared at. The fangirls stared at him for eye-candy, and when the Uchiha were initially killed everyone stared and whispered about him as he walked by. This staring thing was nothing new.

He walked down the hall, seeing Sakura in a white tee shirt and panties, still dirty from what he'd seen. When he was close enough to wrap his arms around her, she saw him.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She gasped, her cheeks pinker than her messy hair. He just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Hush." He said.

"What are you-?" She began to mumble into his chest.

"Shhh Sakura. Let's get you out of here and cleaned up." She looked at him, tears and fear in her eyes.

"Shh.." He said, suddenly wanted to kiss her. Not roughly, but gently. He wanted to taste her full lips, and kiss her cheek and fore head and nose and...

No. He couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Instead, he took her wrist and took her back down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you taking my daughter?" Her father demanded.

"Our team needs to meet." He answered, yanking her out and down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke took Sakura down the street, not going very fast for fear she'd fall. He saw how hurt she was, hell, he'd seen everything. The abuse, the cuts, the tears. It was too much for him to take.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She whimpered. He turned towards her once they were in the abandoned, or, mostly abandoned Uchiha District. She was trembling, face full of fear. She wasn't even trying to hide it, he knew.

"Yeah?" He asked, holding her by the arms. He was gentle, not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"W-what are you- I'm confused." She said. "Explain?" She asked. He knew she hoped he wouldn't say what he was going to.

"Well, I was at Naruto's apartment. We watched a few movies, and as I was walking home I noticed your lights were on. So, I glanced in and...saw things. Then, you fell. Then went upstairs and then I came in and you know the rest." He said.

"Oh." She said, or, more like breathed. He'd seen a little bit.

"So, you're not going back there." He said, taking her hand.

"What? I have-"

"No, you don't. He's abusing you and breaking the law. If anything I should be marching you to Lady Tsunade right now."

Sakura gasped.

"I'm not going to. Yet. First, I want the whole story. And to clean you up." He lead her into his home, it was small, big enough for a small family, the one he had. He knew she felt invasive in his home, the only time she'd ever been in it was well, never.

"Do you want to shower before we talk?" Sasuke asked. She nodded. She felt absolutely disgusting and wanted to wash off desperately.

"Okay, I'll show you the bathroom. I still have some of my mom's unused shampoo she never opened." She nodded, wondering why he was being so warm to her. Or, nice at least.

He took her upstairs and showed her the bathroom and how the shower head worked, it was different than her own. He then went and got the shampoo and conditioner and gave it to her, telling her to take her time.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" She blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Um. Clothes for afterwards?" She asked. He thought for a minute. He could probably run back and get her underpants undetected, but if he took too long her father would find him. And probably want to kill him for stealing his daughter at 3:30 in the morning.

"You can wear one of my shirts." He said.

"Okay." She said timidly. He left her in the bathroom to wash up, and made his way back to her house. He noticed her window, on the second level of the house, was open, which made his mission that much easier.

_thank god Naruto isn't here... _he silently thought to himself. He slipped in, looking through her dresser fro the needed item. Feeling generous, he grabbed 3 pairs and an elephant that lay on the bed, before realizing something else he needed. Bras. _Fuck, this is irritating._ He thought, but quickly dug through her drawers yet again to find 3 bras, then left. By the time he returned, he heard pitter-patter of small feet upstairs.

"Are you decent?" He asked.

"I'm in a towel!" She called back, sounding a little more like herself.

"Well, I brought some stuff from your room..." He felt himself blush. Fighting it back, he walked up to find her standing in the hallway, wrapped in his blue towel, looking about the hall.

"Come here." He said. She followed him to what she immediately knew was his bedroom, and he dropped the contents of his pouch onto the bed. Only containing what he'd taken, she glanced at him, still staring at the bed. She blushed.

"T-thanks Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Get dressed. I still want to talk to you." He said.

* * *

Sakura closed the door when he left, and finished drying herself. She got dressed quickly, the idea of being exposed in his house sending shivers down her spine. She put on the underwear, and a bra, then just left the others there, not knowing where to put them. She walked over to Sasuke's dresser, opening a drawer. She pulled out one of his shirts, and pulled it on, feeling warmer. She left his room, walking down to the living room.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called.

"Here." He said. He sat on the sofa, waiting for her.

"Y-you wanted to talk?" She asked, still quite scared.

"Yeah. Come here." He said, pulling her into him. Hell, if he were to try and get to the bottom of what he'd witnessed the least he could do was try and be comforting. His arms wrapped around her small frame, he leaned her into his chest. He head gently rolled to the side, eyes half shut.

"Where do I begin?" She asked. She knew she had to tell him. She didn't want to. She feared for her life to tell him.

"The beginning."

"But Sasuke?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"You'll keep me safe if I do tell you, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll keep me safe."

"I'm confused."

"Promise me or else I can't talk." She said, sounding more and more panicked.

"I promise, I'll keep you safe. Hush baby." He said, stroking her damp hair. She immediately felt calmer. "I will, but explain why?"

"I'll get there." She took a deep breath, knowing Sasuke was now listening to what she had to say.

"When I was a little girl, my father seemed like the best Dad in the world. He spoiled me rotten as long as I did what I was told. Which wasn't much, or at least I didn't think it was. Keep my mouth closed unless spoken to, do what he says when he says it without question, keep my things tidy, help my mother with the housework and don't question his authority. One night though, I heard my mom crying. I broke a rule and crept out of my room to see what was going on. I saw basically the same thing you did, except it was my mommy. I didn't understand, I was only 6. I gasped and ran back to my room that night. I didn't know why I was crying, but I cried myself to sleep that night. The next day, I spent it with Ino. We played until the evening, and when I went home my father wasn't there. After the night before, I was glad it would be just me and my mom for a little while." Tears were rolling down the girl's face as she took a shaky breath, trying to continue.

"It's okay babe." He said, unknowingly calling her baby for the second time and making her feel warm.

"I walked into the kitchen, and she was laying on the floor, dead." She stopped. Sasuke's grip on her tightened. "I didn't know until later, but she'd overdosed and killed herself. I cried and cried until my father came home. He hit me for crying, it was the first time anything like that had happened. He said I needed to do what my mother ran away from doing. That night was the first night he... um."

"I know." Sasuke said, knowing what she was getting at.

"Afterwards I went to the bathroom to cry some more. I was hurting so much and I felt like I had no control over anything. My life was falling apart and I wanted to drop dead right there. I wanted to hurt myself. I needed to feel in control of something. So, I took apart one of my mother's old razors and cut my thigh. It didn't bleed. But, that's basically how it started. Gradually my father added more friends and after every night I'd go and cut myself for control. I can't stop. I can't control it anymore. I stopped eating in hopes of controlling that when I was 11. I can't control that anymore, either. I've got no control of myself or what I do anymore. I've had no control since I was 7. I tried to kill myself for the first time when I was 8. Then again. And again. I've almost lost count. I think I've tried 20 times now." She said.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He held her tightly, letting her cry into his shoulder as much as she wanted to.

"My father told me if anyone found out about it, I wouldn't see daylight again." She said, frightened.

"You will baby. You're going to stay with me, alright? I'm going to keep you safe." He rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her. Seeing her so riled up and hurt and upset made him crazy.

"I can't fight." She mumbled into his chest. He didn't know what she meant, and didn't think she did either.

"You don't have to. I'm going to make sure you're alright. Will you trust me, Sakura?" He tipped her head up to look at her.

"Y-yes." She managed to say. He licked his lips and wiped away her tears. It was almost 6 in the morning.

"Go to sleep, we both need it." Sasuke said, shifting so he was laying down with her on top of him. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Sasuke however, did not. He texted their sensei, who would be getting up by now.

_**Hey Kakashi. Sakura and I aren't going to be making training today. Something very important came up.**_

**__**The response was fast.

**_What's the matter? Are you two okay?_**

**_I can't tell you now. Idk if I ever can. I've got it under control Kakashi, trust me. Sakura just needs some time._**

**_Sasuke I need to know_**

**_I barely found out. Listen Kakashi, we're going to Tsunade later today. She's probably going to make Sakura tell you. Sakura is going to be okay._**

**_What happened Sasuke._**

**_I can't tell you yet._**

**_You will though, right?_**

**_Maybe I don't know._**

**_Sasuke..._**

**_Kakashi I've got to go. It's been a long night._**

**_I'm calling Tsunade._**

Sasuke barely read the last text before falling asleep, pulling Sakura closer to him. If that were even possible.


End file.
